For You I Will
by LabRats89
Summary: Between teaching and the FBI, the gang comes together as Charlie is once again faced with a loved one dealing with cancer. Between the chemo treatments and threats to their families through Don's work, can the Eppes brothers face both a physical and biological enemy threatening their families before their walls crumble and they can't climb back up? -My first Numb3rs story-
1. Character Page

**AGES AT THE START OF **_**MY**_** STORY! (September 1, 2019)**

**Parents: (Married May 27th, 2011) **

Dr. Charles Eppes **- June 1977 - 42 years old**

**-Charlie**

Dr. Amita Ramanujan Eppes **- April 1977 - 42 years old**

**-Amita**

**Children:**

Grace Marget Eppes **- March 16, 2012 - 7 years old**

**-Gracie**

Michael Don Eppes **- March 16, 2012 - 7 years old**

**-Mikey**

Dylan James Eppes **- November 1, 2018 - 10 months old**

**-Dylan**

* * *

**Parents: (Married June 21, 2012)**

Agent Donald Eppes **- January 12, 1972 - 47 years old**

**-Don**

Attorney Robin Brooks Eppes **- February 13, 1973 - 46 years old**

**-Robin**

**Children:**

Matthew Charles-Alan Eppes **- May 31, 2013 - 6 years old**

**-Matt**

Faith Jessica Eppes **- October 20, 2014 - 4 years old**

**-Faith**

* * *

**Parents: (Married July 6, 2013)**

Agent David Sinclair **- August 19, 1975 - 44 years old**

**-David**

Agent Elizabeth Warner Sinclair **- August 24, 1975 - 44 years old**

**-Liz**

**Children:**

Rose Kathleen Sinclair **- August 30, 2014 - 5 years old**

**-Rosie**

* * *

**Parents: (October 31, 2014)**

Agent Colby Granger **- November 14, 1975 - 43 years old**

**-Colby**

Agent Nicole Betancourt Granger **- December 2, 1974 - 44 years old**

**-Nikki**

**Children:**

Cody Nicholas Granger **- July 10, 2015 - 4 years old**

**-Cody**

* * *

**Parents: (Married Septepmber 22, 2012)**

Dr. Lawrence Fleinhardt **- April 20, 1962 - 57 years old**

**-Larry**

Agent Megan Reeves Fleinhardt **- April 18, 1975 - 44 years old**

**-Megan**

**Children: **

Elizabeth Jean Fleinhardt **- July 8, 2012 - 7 years old**

**-Beth**

* * *

**Parents/Grandparents:**

Alan Douglas Eppes **- August 3, 1950 - 69 years old**

**-Alan**

Dr. Mildred Finch ** - February 21, 1951 - 68 years old**

**-Millie**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Numb3rs.  
**_

Charlie sat at the dining room table, his head buried in his hands, as Millie sat watching a baseball game with his seven-year-old son and his father fed his 10 month-old son. His wife, Amita, was upstairs with their seven-year old daughter packing her bags for the early hospital appointment the next morning.

Charlie sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. His daughter; full of life, his little treasure was about to embark on the darkest journey of her young life... one that Charlie never thought he would have to face again. Just this afternoon, his little girl was diagnosed with chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML)... a very rare case of childhood leukemia. His mother had died of cancer when he was in his late twenties. How was it fair that his little girl now had to suffer through cancer and its aggressive treatments like his mother had?

The gentle sounds of his infant son's protest and the little voice calling to him "dada, dada" roused Charlie from his place at the table. He got up and walked into the living room and bent down and scooped his son from his father's arms.

"Thanks, dad, but I've got him now."

"Are you sure, son? I can handle this little guy if you still need time to wrap things up..."

Charlie shook his head, "Nah, I need to focus on something and Dylan has made it clear he wants his daddy." Sighing, he sat down on the sofa next to his father and glanced over at his older son, "Are you winning, Mikey?"

Not glancing away from the screen, his son excitedly exclaimed, "Yep! I always beat grandma. She just doesn't understand the laws of baseball. I've tried explaining that there are more to stats when baseball is concerned, you also need skill. That's what grandma doesn't have!"

Millie rolled her eyes and made a sideways glance to her partner, "Alan, did you not teach your boys how not to gloat? Gloating has now been passed on to the next generation."

Alan laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender, "Hey, it's out of my hands now. Charlie is getting his payback."

Charlie cracked a small smile at his father's playfulness. Sighing, he told his son that he had five more minutes to play the video game before it was time to shut it off and get ready for bed. "Tomorrow you and your brother are going over to Uncle Don's for the day. Mommy and I, along with grandma and grandpa, will be at the hospital with your sister getting her settled in."

Mikey paused the game and frowned before turning to his father, "How long is Gracie going to be in the hospital?"

"At least a month. Depending how her body reacts to the chemo, she might be there a little longer."

"Why can't she stay here after she gets the medicine?"

"The chemotherapy is a very strong medicine. Her little body is going to be put through a lot of work, so it's best that she gets all the extra care she can. The nurses and doctors at the hospital can make sure she's okay all the time. If she was home, we couldn't care for her like they can," answered Charlie.

"Can I still see her?"

"Of course you can, pal. Everyday after school, Aunt Robin will pick you and Matt up. She'll drop you off here. Then you can see Gracie and tell her all about your day."

"Okay, good. And daddy?"

"Yes, Mikey?"

"I'm going to give Gracie my stuffed math book."

"But you love that book..." Charlie reminded his son.

"But it's my good luck charm. I think Gracie needs it more than me right now."

Charlie stole a glance at his father and saw him wipe away a tear from his eye. Keeping his emotions in check, he nodded and smiled, "I think Gracie will love it." Standing up, Charlie told his father, "I'm going to get Dylan ready for bed. Would you mind helping Mikey get ready for bed? Then I'll be in to tuck him in."

"Absolutely, son."

Charlie nodded before making his way up the stairs. He went in to the nursery and laid Dylan on the floor. He made his way to the changing table and picked up a fresh clean diaper, wipes, and footed Elmo pajamas. After getting his son dressed, he got a bottle of formula ready. He sat down in the rocking chair with his son against his chest. Gently rocking the chair, he watched his son as he drank from his bottle. When the bottle fell to the ground Charlie knew Dylan had fallen asleep. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, Charlie lowered his son into his crib and quietly walked out of the room.

Next he walked into his other son's room. He heard his father finishing up a nighttime story. "You know, Mikey, you're just like your daddy. I used to read him algebra books to bed as well." Charlie smiled fondly at the memory.

"I'm going to be as smart as daddy one day!"

"I have no doubt about that, buddy. And you have the best of both worlds," Alan replied.

"What do you mean, Grandpa?"

"I mean that not only does your daddy understand what you're going through but he's also the best teacher around to help you with your advanced studies."

Mikey smiled, "He's my superman!"

Alan smiled, leaning forward and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep tight, Michael." Turning to face his son, Alan replied, "He's all yours."

Charlie strode into the room, "You brushed your teeth, right?"

Mikey nodded, "I did everything." Then he frowned. "Wait! I forgot to give my book to sissy!"

Charlie nodded, "Why don't you grab it and we'll go in to Gracie's room real quick?" He watched as Mikey opened his closet door and found the pillow. The two of them walked across the hall and entered Grace's room. Amita was seated next to their daughter's bed reading _The Velveteen Rabbit_. He noticed his daughter was still awake, entranced in the story. Tapping lightly on the door, "Hey my beautiful girl, before you go to sleep your brother wanted to give you something. Go on, Mikey."

Mikey walked over to his sister, who had propped herself up in her bed, and he tentatively reached his hands out, "Here, Gracie, I want you to have Mr. Mathy while you're in the hospital."

Gracie slowly accepted the pillow from her brother. Amita looked at her husband who smiled with pride in his eyes. Charlie had placed a finger on his lips.

"But, Mikey, this is your lucky pillow. I can't take this," Gracie was shaking her head.

"But you need it more, Gracie. Daddy told me you're going to be really sick for a while. And you won't be home for a long time! At least Mr. Mathy can keep you company till I visit you after school."

"I'll keep Mr. Mathy safe. I promise, Mikey."

"I know you will. Daddy says tomorrow I can't see you, but I will when I'm allowed, okay? I love you, Gracie," Mikey said as he hugged his sister.

"I love you too, Mikey," Gracie yawned.

Amita glanced at the clock on the wall: 9:05. "All right, kids, it's past your bedtime now. Mikey, come give me a hug goodnight. Daddy will tuck you in. Charlie, come back in when you're done."

Charlie nodded as he watched his son say goodnight to his mother. Once they were back in Michael's room, he tucked his son in and kissed his forehead. "Be good for your Uncle Don tomorrow. He took the day off work to help Aunt Robin with you all. If Dylan doesn't stop crying, you know which toy is his favorite. Make sure you give that to him."

"I will, daddy. We will be good for Uncle Don and Aunt Robin."

"No fighting with Matt or Faith, okay?"

"I promise, daddy."

Nodding, "All right then. Mommy and I will see you in two days. I love you, buddy. Sweet dreams."

Yawning, Mikey replied, "Goodnight, daddy. Love you."

Turning off the light, Charlie shut the door and made his way back to his daughter's room.

"Hi Daddy," Gracie said in between another big yawn.

"Hey my sweet girl, did you get everything packed up with mommy?"

"We did," Amita replied, "and I let her choose her five favorite toys to bring with her."

"Which ones did you choose?"

"My art kit; my American girl doll; my kitchen play-dough set; my make-your-own jewelry set; and now Mikey's Mr. Mathy pillow!"

Charlie smiled, "Well that's certainly a nice variety! Well my little princess, you must get to bed now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you." Wrapping his daughter up in his arms, Charlie said, "I love you so much, Gracie."

"I love you too, daddy."

Charlie watched as his wife and daughter shared their goodnight's before he and Amita made their way into their bedroom. After doing their nightly rituals, they laid in bed holding each other. In just a few weeks' time, they both had seemed to have aged a few years. They both knew they weren't going to get any sleep tonight. Tomorrow their daughter started chemotherapy... a journey no one was prepared for.

_**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Let me know in a review, so I know if I should continue this story!  
**_


End file.
